phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hades Fan
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User talk:Isabella and Lego Liker page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Patrickau 26 (Talk) 01:14, May 2, 2012 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Silly I only blocked you for 3 days since I feel it is an unneeded to the wiki. Too broad. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 02:22, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Spam I lowered the block. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 02:32, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Re I gave you a reson this time. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 17:40, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :They already had it as a sub-category. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 17:52, May 6, 2012 (UTC) DisneyWiki You have now been banned forever, sorry. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 20:00, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :No. You've been blocked 3 times before, so no more chances. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 20:11, June 17, 2012 (UTC) DisneyWiki There will be no unblocking, happy? Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 20:07, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Can you PLEASE leave Isabella and Lego Liker alone? I don't know WHAT you did to him or your user page on Disney Wiki, but if he doesn't want to unblock you or talk to you he doesn't HAVE to. Okay? All you're doing is just intimidating him and making HIM look like the bad guy. CandaceFan Whatever happened to "Edgar and Ellen"? Listen You has 3 chances, and you blew it. WHY should I give YOU another chance? Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 21:06, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Block If needed, Admins can block people if they did something bad on another wiki. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 21:18, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Re Because then can. End of story. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 21:34, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :Simple, it is. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 21:42, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :So, will you quit sending messages now that this looks like this is over? Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 21:54, June 19, 2012 (UTC) IF... Your pictures had issues (excess violations) in them. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 22:20, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, too mature to say. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 22:31, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Chance Um no, sorry. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 21:43, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Wikia blocks Because if needed, they can be done. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 22:12, June 21, 2012 (UTC) n Fine on chat, PM. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 02:42, June 22, 2012 (UTC) CHat Yes. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 04:01, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Chat 2 You have a bad connection. Yoiu aren't banned nor have been banned. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 04:24, June 22, 2012 (UTC)